


Broken Wings

by Redbird (TheCondorG2)



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman & Related Fandoms, Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: Complete, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCondorG2/pseuds/Redbird
Summary: Ken reflects on his feelings for Jun, after the Gigokiller attacks....





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Written many, many years ago when I first came to the Gatchaman fandom.

_Jun. _

How could he let his feelings for one woman endanger everyone, _everything_ else?

As graceful as her namesake, he swelled with pride as they battled Berg Katse and his minions. Did she truly know the depths of his feelings for her? When she was fighting valiantly by his side, a dangerous glint in her green eyes, fierce and fighting for the world together. 

For he could never give her the words he knew she wanted to hear, all that he could offer were stolen glances as they cut through Galactor's hordes or soared through acrid smoke that billowed through the air after they took out an enemy base. The flash of a secretly shared smile granted at a job well done.

A sympathetic hand on her shoulder, a brief, light touch within the center of madness. 

Jun..._his_ Jun... who he wanted to shelter in the expanse of his wings, safe from all harm...she deserved more than him...._better_ than him. A whole man, not two halves of a whole that were constantly warring with one another, never to be at peace.

He should stop this farce. Let her go, set her free completely so that she could find another.

He recalled Joe's reaction when Jun had been taken by the Jigokiller flowers. When it had been decided that the field of flowers would need to be set aflame, regardless of the fact that Jun might be trapped inside one of them. He ruefully touched his jaw, remembering how Joe punched him, knocking him flat on his back in the grass.

That was one of the worst days of his life. When all the pent up feelings he had for Jun came to a head. He failed her. Utterly. His shame for letting everyone down, the grief of having to sacrifice her life for the greater good, and his love for her culminated in the twisted way he was going to end things in the only way he knew how.

If he couldn't be with Jun in life, at least he would be with her in death.

He had been ready to meet his fiery fate, ready to unburden himself of the mantle of Gatchaman forever. To finally be free and throw off the chains of duty and obligation that had been forced upon him from an early age.

But Joe refused to let him sacrifice himself. He had ultimately reminded him of his duties , that they were a team, and had pulled him back from the brink of destruction. His second had also shifted the burden of lighting the Jigokillers afire onto his own shoulders, something that Ken was both secretly grateful for and equally ashamed of.

Despite the imminent loss of Jun, he still had a team that needed him; the Earth needed him. 

Even now, with Jun having been recovered months earlier, as much as he wanted to, and as much as he burned for it, she would never truly be his. 

Nor he, hers. 

For Gatchaman belonged to the world.


End file.
